Kuchiki Pride
by Last Promise
Summary: A FanFic that starts during the Filler arc. Also includes two new characters of the Kuchiki Clan.
1. Prologue

**Kuchiki Pride**

**Prologue**

In Soul Society. 1st Division Captain and leader of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryuusai was talking to a girl with black-coloured hair wearing the Shinigami uniform with a sword on her left hip. "Now let's introduce you to the other division captains." Yamamoto said and walked out of the room. The girl nodded and followed Yamamoto.

The two made their way down the hall to the morning meeting. "So, Kuchiki-san, do you like your brother's decision?" Yamamoto asked. Kuchiki looked at Yamamoto and nodded her head. "Yes, of course. Yozakura-nii-sama always knows what's best for me."

"That's understandable. Captain Kuchiki is a wonderful and hard working captain, much like his older brother." Yamamoto replied. "Yes, I know. But there are differences between the two, Nii-Sama isn't as strict as Byakuya-sama is." Kikyou joked. "But some things about Nii-Sama make me look up to him more than I do Byakuya-sama." Kuchiki explained. "Oh, I see." Yamamoto replied.

A short boy with white hair and green eyes with a woman with long, curly, orange hair walked passed them and saw the girl. They walked towards Yamamoto and the girl. "Hello there, Captain Yamamoto." The boy said politely.

"Yes, hello there Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto replied kindly.

The girl with curly orange hair turned to Kuchiki. "And who are you?" She asked her.

"We'll go on about this in the meeting. Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Matsumoto, lets get a move on." Yamamoto commanded. The two nodded and everyone followed Yamamoto.

Once they have reached the meeting, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto took their positions. Kuchiki remained behind Yamamoto, she looked around and saw that both the Captains and Vice-Captains were at the meeting. She saw everyone standing in their positions in two rows. The Captains in one row and the Vice-Captains in another row opposite their Captain. She also noticed her brothers next to eachother. _Nii-Sama..._

Yamamoto and Kuchiki stood infront of everyone else and Yamamoto started the meeting, "now, everyone, I would like to make this a quick meeting so we can get back to our jobs. This is a new Shinigami Vice-Captain."

Kuchiki stepped forward.

"Kuchiki Kikyou." Yamamoto announced.

Everyone gasped, except for Kikyou's brothers. They all looked at Byakuya and Yozakura. "Is she your sister?" A tall boy with red hair asked his Captain, Byakuya. Byakuya nodded.

"Now, now, lets do this later on shall we? Now, Kuchiki-san will be joining 5th Squad with her brother as requested. And she is now Vice-Captain. Hinamori has been moved to 3rd seat officer of 5th Squad." Yamamoto said.

Kikyou took her position across from Yozakura. On her left was the tall boy with red hair and on her right was a girl with purple hair.

"Now, the Bounto are still on the loose. We also have news that former 11th Squad Vice-Captain, Ichinose Maki, is working with them. We must resolve this situation quickly. Get your squads together and search for them once again immediately." Yamamoto commanded.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Kikyou went up to Yozakura and the two continued walking. "Is there still the problem with the Bounto?" She asked him. Yozakura nodded. "Yes, they're becoming quite a nuisance if you ask me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and especially now that we know Ichinose Maki is on their side also. But we have to do our duties, so we have to protect Seireitei and the rest of Soul Society from them." Yozakura grinned. "And now that it seems as everyone is in a rush and racing one another to find them. We have to win."

Kikyou smiled. "Typical of you to say something like that. Of course we'll protect Soul Society from them." Yozakura looked at Kikyou. "But don't get yourself hurt alright? I don't want anything to happen to you." Kikyou nodded. "I won't."

The two reached outside. Yozakura nodded. "Okay." He started to run ahead. Kikyou followed him. "Why are we rushing so soon? And where are we going?"

"We have to get rid of them quickly, and have you already forgotten about the race?" Yozakura kidded. Kikyou smirked. "You're so stubborn."

"Oh _I'm_ the stubborn one now?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Come on Kikyou, we both know that you're the most stubborn Shinigami there's ever been in the Kuchiki Clan."

"Hey! Take that back!" Kikyou round-kicked Yozakura to the neck, but missed as he dodged it.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to start attacking your captain. You've only been my lieutenant for what? 5 minutes now?"

"I can do what I want, when I want. You should know that by now."

"Haha, yes I do."

"So anyway, where are we going?"

Yozakura ran ahead faster and Kikyou followed right next to him. "Last place we heard of the Bounto was in the Kusajishi Forest. Let's check there first." Yozakura answered. Kikyou nodded. "Right."

The two ran into the distance and shunpo-ed away.

-----  
**Kikyou:** "And that's the prologue."  
**Hitsugaya:** "Yes, it was a really good one too."  
**Byakuya:** "Vice Captain of 5th Squad. Congratulations."  
**Kikyou:** "Arigatou."  
**Yamamoto:** "Welcome to the 13 squads, Kuchiki Kikyou."  
**Kikyou:** Nods. "Arigatou."  
**Yozakura:** "That was a good start to your FanFic, we already started arguing." Anime sweat drop appears on his head. "Eheh..."  
**Kikyou:** Anime sweat drop appears on her head. "Eheh... Arigatou Nii-Sama..."  
**Hitsugaya:** "We have to cut this short. You wanna give the preview of Chapter one now?"  
**Kikyou:** "Okay. In chapter one, there are countless of reports on the Bounto plans of attack to get into Seireitei. What do they plan on doing? Will they succeed? Who can stop them? Find out in Chapter one of Kuchiki Pride."


	2. Chapter one: Bounto Chase

_To my readers,  
At this point, I would like to point out that **ONLY** "Kuchiki Kikyou" is my character. "Kuchiki Yozakura" belongs to a good friend of mine. The rest of the characters mentioned are from the BLEACH Anime itself.__  
And all the sword methods that I mention in the story are actual techniques used by Japanese Samurai._

_

* * *

_

**Kuchiki Pride**

**Chapter one: Bounto Chase**

In another part of Soul Society, there was a group of people running; there was a tall boy with orange hair in the Shinigami unifrom with a doll on his shoulder, with his friends; a boy with blue hair and glasses in the Quincy uniform, a girl with long, straight, orange hair with a hand-bag-doll around her shoulder and a tall boy with brown hair with a green doll on his shoulder. "Kurosaki-kun, how long until we reach Seireitei?" Asked the girl. "Yeah, Ichigo, it feels like we've been running for ever." Said the tall boy.

Ichigo turned around to face his friends. "I don't know. We just have to keep going. We can't let the Bounto get into Seireitei." The doll on Ichigo's shoulder started shouting. "But how do we know if the Bounto aren't already there? They're able to hide their Reiatsu so we can't sense them."

"Well then we just have to get there faster then don't we?" Ichigo replied.

In another part of Soul Society, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and the boy with red hair were running around in the forests, also looking for the Bounto. "Abarai, Matsumoto, let's split up." Hitsugaya commanded. Matsumoto and Abarai nodded and then shunpo-ed away. Hitsugaya remained running in the forest.

Elsewhere, in Kusajishi forest, Yozakura and Kikyou we're running in the forest of trees, almost at Kusajishi. "We're almost there." Yozakura told his lieutenant. Kikyou nodded. "Right." The two raced ahead. When they arrived in Kusajishi, they saw everyone living normally, like nothing was going on. "Nothing seems to be wrong with Kusajishi right now." Kikyou said, looking around.

Yozakura started walking and Kikyou followed. "Lets ask around, I need to know how many people the Bounto recruited, and why people actually agreed to join them." Yozakura said. "But how do you know the Bounto were here to recruit new people?" Kikyou asked. "I just do, Kusajishi is a bad place. If the Bounto are trying to get into Seireitei, then they must first get more people to join them and get through." Yozakura answered.

"I see... But that doesn't mean the people of Kusajishi are going to join them."

"Maybe, maybe not. That's why I have to find out."

Kikyou nodded.

They reached a house near the end of Kusajishi. "The man that lives here is incharge of the people of Kusajishi. He should know." Said Yozakura. Kikyou nodded and the two went inside the house.

The whole room was silent once they saw Yozakura and Kikyou. The two walked up to a man sitting at the end of the room. "And what brings the Shinigami of Seireitei here to Kusajishi? And for that matter, one of the Captains of the 13 Protection Squads." The man asked. "You know why we're here. Where have the Bounto gone?" Yozakura answered. "Oh? You don't have to be so harsh." The man replied.

"Quit joking around and answer my question."

"Well, I'm not going to if you keep asking me like that."

Kikyou grabbed a hold of her sword, about to sheath it. Yozakura put his arm infront of her, signaling not to attack. "You tell us now." Yozakura demanded. "Or what? You're gonna sick that girl on me?" The man replied, pointing to Kikyou.

Kikyou was angry, she gripped the sword tighter, having the urge to immediately kill the man, but she did not attack, obeying her captain's orders.

Yozakura put his arm down. "That _girl_ so happens to be my sister and lieutenant. And she can kill you before you know it so don't mess with her. And if it does come to it. I _will_ order her to attack."

"Oh, I am _so_ scared." The man said sarcastically.

Yozakura nodded and right after he did, Kikyou sheathed her Zanpaktou and slashed it across the man's chest so swiftly that all was seen was a cut that just appeared on the man's chest and blood dripping out of it.

Everyone in the room looked at them in shock. "How quick was that attack of hers?" One of them asked. "Wow, she's fast." Another said.

The man looked at his chest and flinched as it ached in pain.

Kikyou performed the 'Gedan Chiburi' method to remove the blood from her blade and sheathed it again. "Let that be a warning. Answer my captain's question without hesitation next time and it won't happen again." She said imtimidatingly.

The man looked up at Yozakura and Kikyou. "The Bounto were here... To find new recruits. And many of us agreed to join up with them, to take down Seireitei and the Shinigami in it..."

"Yes, now tell me. Was there a Shinigami with them?" Yozakura asked.

"Yes, there was a tall man with black hair. He said that he used to be a Shinigami." The man answered.

"Ichinose..." Kikyou though aloud.

"So he really _has_ joined forces with the Bounto..." Yozakura said. "Where are they now?"

"You're too late. They're already on their way to Seireitei." The man said with a grin.

Yozakura and Kikyou were shocked. "Kikyou! Let's go!" Yozakura commanded immediately. Kikyou nodded. "Right."

The two ran out of the room and shunpo-ed away into the distance.

Meanwhile, back at Seireitei. A tall man with an eye-patch and a short girl with pink hair were looking out the window of the 11th Division building as they watched all the Shinigami of Seireitei rush around. "When are we going to see Maki-chan?" The little girl asked. "Soon, soon." The man answered. "Ken-chan, are you going to fight when we see him?" She asked. He stood up. "Maybe." The girl leaped onto his shouled. "Will you win!?"

"We'll see..." The he left the room with the girl still on his shoulder.

Not far from the Western Gate of Seireitei, the Bounto and people of Kusajishi town were on their way to break into Seireitei.

Out in the Kusajishi forest, Captain Hitsugyaya and Vice-Captains Matsumoto and Abarai were out seraching for the Bounto. They met up in the middle of the forest. "Did you see anything?" Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto shook her head and turned to Abarai. "Renji, did you find anything?" Renji shook his head also. "No, they don't seem to be anywhere around here."

"It almost feels like a trap, or something." Matsumoto added. "Keep searching, we have to find them." Hitsugaya commanded. Matsumoto and Renji nodded and shunpo-ed away.

Hitsugaya ran elsewhere in the forest. _What's going on? We have received reports that the Bounto were in Kusajishi forest, preparing to attack. But there are no signs of them here at all._

Near the end of the forest of Kusajishi, stood a tall man with black hair, as if waiting for Hitsugaya to arrive.

Elsewhere in Kusajishi forest, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends were still looking for the Bounto. "Are we there yet, Kurosaki-kun?" Asked Ishida. "Almost there." Ichigo answered.

Hitsugaya got out of the forest near Kusajishi. And there, he saw, stood a tall man with black hair in the Shinigami uniform. "Ichinose." Hitsugaya said with a glare.

Ichinose was silent.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya looked around. "Where have the Bounto gotten to?"

"I'm here to stop you. And you're too late, the Bounto are already at Seireitei." Ichinose answered.

"What!?" Hitsugaya said in shock.

They heard the bushes behind Hitsugaya shake and out came Kurosaki Ichigo with the doll on his shoulder. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugyaya said. "Hey, Toushirou." Ichigo greeted. "I've already told you before, it's Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya replied angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He noticed Ichinose. "So is this the Shinigami working with the Bounto?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes."

Ichigo's friends soon walked out of the Kusajishi forest. "Kurosaki-kun." Said the girl as she ran out first. "Inoue-san. Wait." Said Ishida.

Ichinose grinned. "Well isn't this a crowd?" He said as he sheathed his Zanpaktou. "Shine! Nijigasumi!"

-----  
**Kikyou:** "And that's it for chapter one!"  
**Ichigo:** "You end with a cliff hanger like that!?"  
**Kikyou:** "Of course."  
**Yozakura:** "You really have a thing for cliff hangers don't you?"  
**Kikyou:** "Well of course, makes the readers want to continue reading my story."  
**Ichigo:** "So your story is so bad that the only way you get people to read it is to leave them in suspense?"  
**Kikyou:** Slaps Ichigo across the head.  
**Ichigo:** "Oww..." Gets up rubbing head.  
**Yozakura:** Laughs. "That's the same girl I grew up with. But doing that _is_ smart."  
**Kikyou:** "I know. You want to give the preview for chapter two, Nii-Sama?"  
**Yozakura:** "Alright. Next chapter, the Bounto prepare to break the Western Gate and get into Seireitei. Will Ichigo and friends stop them? Or will Ichinose Maki stop them before that happens? And about about Matsumoto, Renji, Kikyou and I? Are we left out of all the action?? Find out in chapter two of Kuchiki Pride."


	3. Chapter two: Too Late?

**Kuchiki Pride**

**Chapter two: Too Late?**

A bright light came from Ichinose's Zanpaktou as he released it. Matsumoto and Renji appeared behind Hitsugaya just to see the light. "Captain." Matsumoto said as she shielded her eyes from the light, as so did everyone else. Except for Hitsugaya, he ran towards Ichinose for an attack, just to see that Ichinose was not there. The whole area was covered by light and nothing was seen.

Hitsugaya spotted Ichinose running towards him. "Ichinose!" He shouted as he drew his Zanpaktou and attacked. Only the see, that the person opposite him, was Renji. "Abarai?" He said as he sheathed his sword again. "Where's Ichinose?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I thought I saw Ichinose and started running and then my sword clashed with yours." Renji answered.

Hitsugaya and Renji looked around. "Everyone, don't move. He's trying to get us to attack eachother." Hitsugaya said aloud so the others could hear him.

"It's only a matter of time before you all die. I can strike at any moment." Ichinose said.

Everyone looked around, trying to find him. Inoue screamed all of a sudden.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said as her heard her.

"Inoue-san." Said the Quincy.

"Inoue." Said the tall boy with brown hair as he shielded her from Ichinose.

"Sado-kun." She said.

Elsewhere, Yozakura and Kikyou were on their way back to Seireitei when they saw a bright light near the forest. "What's that?" Yozakura thought aloud. "Kikyou, let's go check that out." Kikyou nodded. Yozakura ran towards the direction where the light was coming from and Kikyou followed.

When they reached the area, they saw a bright, white dome covering the area. "What's this?" Kikyou asked. "Let's check it out." Yozakura said as he walked inside and Kikyou followed. Once Kikyou was inside, she looked around, wondering where her captain went. "Nii-Sama?" She saw something running towards her. She grabbed her Zanpaktou and sheathed it just to see she blocked Ichigo's blade. "Ryoka boy?" She said.

"Who are you?" He asked her, shocked.

"Eh, Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing attacking me like that?" She asked as she sheathed her sword again.

"I thought you were Ichinose." He answered.

"Do I look like a guy to you?"

"Uhh, no, umm, that's not what I meant. How do you know my name?"

"Which Shinigami doesn't? I've never met you before, though. I'm Kuchiki Kikyou."

"_Kuchiki_? Are you related to Byakuya?"

"Yes, I'm his sister, and since when does someone call Byakuya-sama by the familiar? You should learn some manners."

"Ehh?" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "We're trapped in a dome where we can attack eachother and you're worried about what I call you brother?"

"You're rude aren't you?" She said with a smirk. "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna find my captain." She said as she wondered off.

"Your captain? You mean Toushirou?" He asked as he went after her.

"You call Captain Hitsugaya by the familiar too? Geez... And no, he's not my captain." She answered. She pointed to the arm-band on her left arm. "See? 5th Squad, not 10th."

"But the only captain here is Toushirou."

"No, Nii-Sama walked in here rght before I did and I couldn't find him."

"Byakuya's here?"

"Not that I know of. Byakuya isn't my only brother you know? And he's 6th Squad captain, not 5th."

"I have alot to know about Rukia's family..." He thought aloud.

"Yes, you sure do." She replied rudely. "Captain!" She called out, hoping he could hear her.

"You know we were shouldn't be wondering around." Ichigo told her.

"You're really a pain you know that? You don't tell me what to do." Kikyou replied as she continued walking.

"That's what Toushirou told us to do."

"So why were you wondering around then?"

"Uhhh..." Ichigo said, a little embarrassed.

"Kikyou! Don't move!" They heard a voice call out.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She said, recognising the voice. She stopped moving and obeyed his command. As so did Ichigo. "Oh, so you listen to him and not me?"

"Yes. You see, he's a trusted captain and you're a ryoka boy."

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted.

In another area of the dome, Yozakura was still waiting for his lieutenant to come in until he heard her voice. _What? She's inside? And Captain Hitsugaya as well. That means they're in another part of this place. But why did he tell us not to move?_

Suddenly, he saw someone running at him and he sheathed his sword to block the other blade. "Ichinose." He said as he got a view of the person. "A Captain eh?" Ichinose said with a grin as he striked Yozakura again, Yozakura dodged it. "Why are you working with the Bounto?" Yozakura asked.

"Because, there's no justce in Seireitei anymore. So I'm gonna help the Bounto take it down." Ichinose answered.

"What? Not if I can help it you won't." Yozakura gripped his Zanpaktou and stood in the 'Judan no Kamae' position, ready to attack.

"But that's just it, you _can't_ help it." Ichinose said as he moved back out of Yozakura's view. "Come back here!" Yozakura shouted as he ran towards him. When he saw a showed figure he striked what he thought was Ichinose, but instead, saw Matsumoto block his attack.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said.

"What? Where's Ichinose?" He asked as he looked around.

"Don't know, he wasn't here." She answered.

"But I could've sworn he went in this direction." He said as he sheathed his Zanpaktou again.

In Kusajishi forest, the tall man with the eye-patch and pink-haired girl on his shoulder saw the light and he ran towards it. "That must be Maki-chan!!" The girl screamed. "Yes, finally." He said, ready for a good fight.

Back in the dome of light, the Ichigo was trying to figure a way out but failed. "Oi! Ichinose! Show yourself and fight!" He called out.

In another part of the dome, Yozakura recognised the voice. "Kurosaki Ichigo? He's here?" He thought aloud. Matsumoto nodded. "Yeah, him and all his friends are too." Yozakura smirked. "I see."

Suddenly, they all saw the light disappear and everyone looked around and saw Ichinose. "Ichinose." Yozakura said as he took notice of the grin on Ichinose's face. "Well isn't it a shame that you guys are too late. The Bounto are already in Seireitei." Ichinose said with a smirk.

"What!?" Ichigo replied.

Suddenly, they heard loud noises coming from the forest and they all looked in that direction. "What in the world can that be?" Yozakura asked.

"Ichinose!!" They all heard a voice shout out as a figure attacked Ichinose with a Zanpaktou. Ichinose managed to dodge the attack in time. Everyone then saw the person. "Kenpachi." Ichigo said. "Yachiru-san" Said Inoue waving her hands in the air.

"Big-booby!!" Yachiru waved back. She jumped off Kenpachi's back. "Hurry up, get back to Seireitei! Ken-chan can take care of Maki-chan." Yachiru said.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Hitsugaya commanded the others as he ran off towards Seireitei. And as so did everyone else as they followed him.

Ichinose was about to go after them, but was stopped by Kenpachi. "You gonna go after them? Or fight me?" Kenpachi asked, hungry for a fight. Ichinose watched as the others were almost out of site. _Please, forgive me, Kariya-sama._ Ichinose thought. He looked back at Kenpachi and sheathed his sword. "Let's go."

Kenpachi grinned, waiting to see what Ichinose had installed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were running through Kusajishi Forest, hoping to make it on time. Yozakura turned to his lieutenant. "Kikyou, let's take a different root to Seireitei." Kikyou nodded. Yozakura ran through another part of the forest and Kikyou followed.

"Hey!" Ichigo called to them, hoping to get them to stop. But failed. "Who are those two anyway?"

"Those are Captain Kuchiki's younger siblings." Answered Renji.

Everyone but Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gasped at Renji's answer.

"Kuchiki Yozakura is the name of the boy, he's known to be as powerful as his brother, and as fast." Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo was shocked. _As powerful as Byakuya? No way..._

"And the girl is named Kuchiki Kikyou. And since she just became Vice-Captain, we haven't really seen her in battle." Hitsugaya added.

Everyone was still in a state of shock. "The Kuchiki Clan is a family of wonders." Matsumoto replied. "Yes, and I don't know much about those two either. Since Captain Kuchiki never mentioned them much." Hitsugaya stated. "And we haven't seen them in battle either."

"So does the girl _always_ follow her brother?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know, she only just recently become his lieutenant. But so far she has without question." Hitsugaya answered.

"Well I was talking to her in that light of Ichinose's, and she's really rude for someone of a noble family." Ichigo said rudely.

"You're the one to be talking about rude, Ichigo." Renji replied with a smirk.

Ichigo smirked at Renji's remark.

"Come on guys, stop arguing." Orihime said.

Elsewhere, Yozakura and Kikyou were almost at Seiretei. "Just a little further, let's just hope the Bounto aren't alredy in." Yozakura said.

"What do we do if they are?" Kikyou asked with doubt.

"Don't worry, they won't get in, even if they do, everyone will stop them. We won't miss out the fun." Yozakura answered, then grinned.

At the Western gate of Seireitei, the Bounto and the few people of Kusajishi were setting up their plan. But Jidanbou, the guard of the Western Gate, was going to stop them. "I'm not going to let you pass." He said with dull.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my friend." Said Kariya with a grin. "Everyone, let's go." Kariya commanded the citizens of Kusajishi.

They pushed a huge catapult looking thing made of wood towards the gate and Jidanbou and placed what seemed to be a giant rock on the end. "1, 2, 3..." Kariya started counting. "FIRE!" And at the moment, the rock came flying towards Jidanbou and one of his arm and a big smoke appeared from the rock.

"Owww!!" Jidanbou cried in pain.

Kariya grinned, the other Kusajishi members put got everything set up to pull up the gate. And once it was opened. Kariya and the other Bounto walked in. The members of Kusajishi asked for Kariya to wait. He turned around. "I'm sorry, but you guys aren't useful anymore. I only need you to open the gate to Seireitei so we could come in, now your usefulness is gone." He said as he walked off, followed by the other Bounto.

"Now, time to take revenge on Seireitei." Kariya announced to the Bounto.

-----  
**Kikyou:** "And that's it for now!"  
**Ichigo:** "Hey! What about the rest of us?? What's wrong with you!?"  
**Kikyou:** Smacks the back of Ichigo's head. "What _about_ the rest of you!? My story, my way."  
**Orihime:** "Aww.. Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"  
**Ichigo:** Gets up. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
**Ishida:** "Kikyou-chan, how much times do you plan on hitting Kurosaki-san?"  
**Kikyou:** "As much as I want." Smacks the back of Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida's head.  
**Yozakura:** Walks into the room. "Hello every..." Notices the three on the floor. Anime Sweat drop. "Kikyou..."  
**Kikyou:** Looks away. "I wonder who did that to them."  
**Ichigo:** Gets up. "That's it!" Starts chasing after Kikyou.  
**Kikyou:** "You gotta be faster than that to catch me."  
**Ichigo:** "Come back here!"  
**Yozakura:** Watching the two. Anime sweat drop.  
**Orihime:** Gets up rubbing head. "Oww, oww, oww, oww. That hurts."  
**Ishida:** "She hits hard." Adjusts glasses.  
**Yozakura:** "Are you two okay?"  
**Ishida:** "Yeah, we're fine."  
**Kikyou:** Arrives back next to Yozakura. "Well, I think I'm done."  
**Yozakura:** "Kikyou, the preview??"  
**Kikyou:** "Oh yeah!!"  
**Ichigo:** Arrives back breathing heavily. Tries to catch his breath.  
**Kikyou:** "Ryoka Boy, give the preview for the next chapter."  
**Ichigo:** "Stop calling me that!" Exhales. "Next chapter, everyone tried to stop the Bounto. It's a fight to protect Seireitei. Who loses? Who wins? Who will triumph? And who won't make it? Find out in the next chapter of Kuchiki Pride."


	4. Chapter three: It takes two to tango

_Hey guys, sorry for keeping you all waiting. It's just that creator of Yozakura and I had a fight few weeks ago and still hadn't made up and yeah. Just didn't want to look at this story anymore. But since I had readers, I figured I should just upload it for you guys. Sorry again for this. Hope you guys like this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Kuchiki Pride **

Chapter three: It takes two to tango

Yozakura and Kikyou arrived at the Western Gate and saw Jidanbou on the ground. "Jidanbou!" Yozakura shouted as the two ran to the fallen guard.

Kikyou saw that the gate was open. "The gate's open! The Bounto! They're inside! We're too late!"

"What!?" Yozakura said as he turned to the opened gate. "Jidanbou, will you be okay if we leave you here?"

"Yes, I think so." Jidanbou answered.

Yozakura nodded. "Okay." He turned to Kikyou. "You ready for your first fight as a Vice-Captain, Kikyou?"

Kikyou nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Yozakura ran inside Seireitei followed by Kikyou.

Still in Kusajishi Forest, Ichigo and friends are beginning to worry about Seireitei. "Why aren't we there yet!?" Ichigo complained impatiently.

"Stop complaining, Ichigo." Renji replied.

Back at Seireitei, a Bounto had appeared before Yozakura and Kikyou. "Well, well, well. Look at this. A captain ranked Shinigami?" The bounto said as he noticed Yozakura in Captain's clothing. He also took notice of the armband on Kikyou's left arm. "And a Vice-Captain too?" He laughed. "This must be my lucky day."

"Bounto. What's you name?" Yozakura asked with a glare.

The Bounto giggled as he begun to summon his Doll. From the ground raised a root, which then turned into a flower. The flower landed on the Bounto's shoulder and a head that looked like a fox came out of the centre of the flower.

"What in the..? What's that?" Kikyou asked.

"This, girl, is my doll, Rizu. Rizu, meet your opponents for today." The Bounto answered with a weird look in his eyes.

Yozakura sheathed his Zanpaktou and stood in fighting stance, so did Kikyou. _We're fighting a flower-looking fox... Or a fox-looking flower... Or whatever. How hard can it possible be?_ Kikyou thought to herself.

Suddenly, Rizu came at them at immense speed.

Kikyou blocked Rizu coming at her with her Zanpaktou, and pushed it back. "That was too close." She stated. She dropped her Zanpaktou to the ground. "Shatter! Hyousetsu!" She shouted.

With that command said, after her Zanpaktou touched the ground, it shatter to thousands of little pieces, which looked like ice shards and surrounded her.

"Eh? So this is the ability of your Zanpaktou?" The Bounto asked.

Kikyou grinned as the ice shards went to attack the Bounto. The Bounto dodged it just in time, but it came again and he slightly missed it. Yozakura noticed Rizu suddenly coming towards Kikyou. "Burst! Kouenimaru!" He shouted.

After he said that, his blade dispersed into fire-balls that floated in the air and surrounded him. They quickly went to attack Rizu before it could get to Kikyou. Rizu saw it coming and retreated back to the Bounto.

The Bounto gazed at Yozakura and Kikyou. "Both your Zanpaktou. They support eachother?"

"I guess you can say that." Yozakura said as fire balls came at the Bounto, followed by ice shards. Rizu got hit, and so did the Bounto. The force of the attack pushed the Bounto against a wall with great strength. He coughed out blood as his back hit the wall. As the fire and ice moved back, the Bounto fell to the ground, ripped shirt, soaked in blood.

"I really thought the Bounto would be much tougher than this." Kikyou remarked.

Rizu began to get up, the Bounto stood up. Rizu went to attack Yozakura and Kikyou one last time. But failed as it was surrounded by fire and ice.

"Rizu! Retreat!" The Bounto commanded. Rizu retreated like told and the Bounto ran away.

"Well, that wasn't too hard..." Yozakura stated confidently.

"You'd figure a Bounto would be stronger than that to cause such trouble here." Kikyou added.

The two returned their Zanpaktou back to a normal blade, put them back in their sheath and walked off.

Ichigo and company arrived infront of the Western side of Seireitei, seeing Jidanbou on the floor. "Jidanbou!" Orihime cried as she ran towards him, followed by the others.

"Jidanbou, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Who did this?" Asked Ishida.

Hitsugaya looked at Jidanbou. "The Bounto. Are they inside?"

Everyone turned from Jidanbou to the opened gate. "Oh no." Sado said.

They all ran inside except Orihime. Ichigo turned back. "Inoue!"

"Don't worry about me, I have to help Jidanbou." Orihime replied.

"Okay, see you inside soon." Ichigo said as he ran inside Seireitei.

Yozakura and Kikyou were on their way to the 5th Squad. "Do you think all the Bounto will be that weak?" Kikyou asked.

"I hope not. That woldn't be worth all the trouble they're causing." Yozakura answered. Then he suddenly stopped walking.

Kikyou stopped too and turned to him. "Nii-Sama? What's wrong?"

Yozakura looked around. "Something's here."

Kikyou gasped, then scanned the area.

Suddenly, something came towards behind Kikyou.

"Kikyou!" Yozakura shouted as he went infront of her.

Kikyou turned turned around to see Yozakura standing still, he didn't fall, he didn't look hurt. What was that he just shielded her from?

All of a sudden, he collapsed to the ground.

Kikyou's eyes widened seeing that sight. "Nii-Sama!!" She kneeled down next to him and turned him over on his back. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving. She noticed there was something on his chest, a red-ish brown flower-looking thing. _That wasn't there before._ She thought.

Yozakura started wincing and his eyes fluttered open.

Kikyou sighed to see him okay. She gasped as she gazed upon his eyes, they looked... Blank... Empty... "Nii-Sama...?"

Yozakura slowly got up and looked at Kikyou as she stood up too. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He didn't answer, he sheathed his Zanpaktou and stood in fighting stance, as if he was going to attack her.

"Nii-Sama? What's wrong?" Kikyou asked, worried.

He didn't answer, he attacked her her, leaving a cut on her cheek.

Kikyou was shocked. "Nii-Sama..." She touched her cheek and looked at her hand, as she saw blood. "Nii-Sama..."

He didn't say anything, he jumped back and ran at Kikyou at immense speed and slashed her across her body.

Kikyou flinched and fell on her knees, holding her chest. _Nii-Sama... What's wrong? Why are you attacking me..?_ She thought, then winced. _This hurts..._ She thought.

"Hahaha!" A loud laugh was heard.

Kikyou looked around to find out where the laughing was coming from.

Behind a building, appeared the Bounto they had encountered before.

"You!" Kikyou said, then winced. She looked around. "Where's that thing of yours?" She asked, referring to Rizu.

"Hehe, can't you see? Who do you think attacked you?"

Kikyou gasped. She looked at Yozakura. _That flower. Nii-Sama!_

"It's Rizu's ability, it can take over a body. Haha. If you want your captain back, you'll have to kill Rizu, but, you'll kill him while you're at it."

Kikyou was shocked to hear that. _No!_ She slowly began to stand up.

"What are you going to do, girl?"

Kikyou didn't say anything, she grabbed the handle of her Zanpaktou. "Nii-Sama..." She whispered softly.

"Oh? So you choose to fight eh? Rizu! Go!"

With those commands, Rizu, or rather, Yozakura, ran towards Kikyou at immense speed and swun Kouenimaru with great force.

Kikyou sheathed her Zanpaktou, blocking his attack, just in time.

Yozakura kept attacking and Kikyou kept blocking the hits thrown at her.

"Is that all you're gonna do, girl?" The Bounto asked, getting bored of the battle.

Yozakura stabbed Kikyou, but she held the blade so that it didn't, but her left hand was cut severely, blood spilling out of her hand. _Nii-Sama... I won't attack you for real..._ She thought, still holding onto Kouenimaru's blade in one hand, and the handle of Hyousetsu in the other.

-----  
**Kikyou:** "That's it."  
**Ichigo:** "What!? What happens to you two!? And us!? And Jidanbou!?"  
**Kikyou:** "Shut it."  
**Yozakura:** "That's a good chapter, our Zanpaktou have been revealed."  
**Kikyou:** Smiles. "Mmhmm."  
**Orihime:** "I hope Jidanbou will be okay."  
**Yozakura:** "Orihime, you're the one that's helping him, it's up to you to make sure he is."  
**Orihime:** Sweat drop. "Oh yeah, right."  
**Hitsugaya:** "When will we get to finght some Bounto?"  
**Kikyou:** "Very soon Hitsugaya-taichou."  
**Matsumoto:** "Ahh, that's good."  
**Kikyou:** "Hitsugaya-taichou, would you like to give the preview?"  
**Hitsugaya:** "Sure, next chapter, we take a peek at Yozakura and Kikyou's past during the midst of their fight. Why won't Kikyou fight back? Will Yozakura kill her? Or will she kill him? Find out in the next chapter of Kuchiki Pride."


End file.
